To capture your eyes, to capture the Sky
by Henpuku-Hime
Summary: Sasuke wanted to capture the prettiest blue there had ever been, but turned out causing it to fade into grey instead. slash, Sasunaru, shonen-ai.
1. Prologue

This is the prologue of my actual first multi-chaptered story WITH A PURPOSE! (To the princess, from your knight- was just a collection of freaky oneshot-like letters from naruto, this will be a STORY. Omg. I'm so excited. Should I even continue this?) It will be naruto-centered, contain slash and sasunaru (cause I love being unoriginal, now scram.) and uhm, well...Seriously, should I even continue this?

* * *

Naruto's eyes used to be the prettiest blue ever.

They were sparkling, living, breathtaking. It was a blue that made you lose your mind, made the sky look pale and boring in comparison. A blue that caused the blonde to stand out, to radiate love, and hope, and most of all- Freedom.

Naruto's eyes used to be the prettiest blue ever.

But now they're grey.


	2. Part 1

When Sasuke saw Naruto for the first time, he could only see his eyes.

They were an extremely fascinating blue, so unlike the ravens own dead black ones.

The young Uchiha looked at those eyes- so full of emotion- the entire day, for seven days long. After that week, he had made his decision.

No matter what, he had to get those eyes.

When Sasuke got appointed to Naruto's team, many years later, he showed absolutely no emotion, but a part of him was thrilled. Another part of him was angry. Angry, because the Uchiha had grown up, and refused to acknowledge the attraction he felt to those eyes. He refused to acknowledge it, because it was stupid. Ignorant. _Embarrassing_.

It didn't fit the genius and oh-so popular Uchiha heir. It didn't fit the always collected and calm top-of-the-class Sasuke-kun. It didn't fit the perfect obsidian-eyed shinobi.

But still…as he watched those blue eyes stare at him in anger, and recalled the way those blue eyes had widened as they accidentally kissed…Sasuke felt funny. Strange. Not Uchiha Sasuke-like. But…he actually felt…Free. That was it. That was how those eyes made him feel. Free. Like a bird in the sky.

He didn't show any of this, and maintained the same attitude towards Naruto as always, but on that day, something in him changed.

And by now, both Sasuke and Naruto are seventeen years old.

They both made it through the Chuunin exams, and Sasuke is already a jounin, to the great irritation of Naruto, who is working very hard to become one as well.

'Yo, dobe!'

Naruto's eyes opened- oh god those eyes – and he looked up, bewildered, from the meditation position he was currently sitting in, his chakra quickly calming down and retreating in his body. He frowned a bit at how Sasuke had interrupted him, but then shot him his trademark grin anyway, white teeth sparkling brightly.

Sasuke's breath hitched for a moment as he watched his best friend and rival.

Naruto was dressing in a tight-fitting black shirt, his bright orange jacket lying behind him on the ground in a messy heap, and orange pants, ripped and torn from over-use during practice. His blonde hair was slightly messy and the bangs started to become a bit too long, reaching his face in pointy locks, and it's bright colour made his tanned skin all the more obvious.

But of course…those eyes… those eyes were what it was all about, they were what made Naruto…_Naruto. _What made Sasuke shiver at the very thought of those eyes looking at him, filled with emotion, pleading, begging- He had to stop that train of thought in order to maintain calm.

'Sasuke! Tsunade-baa sent us on another mission again?'

Sasuke nodded shortly, a small smirk playing around with his lips. His relationship with Naruto had changed steadily throughout the years, and they were now a lot more friendly with each other. The Uchiha could nearly feel them get closer as each day went by.

By now he'd accepted the way he felt, and it didn't even frustrate him anymore. So many years had passed after all, it was time to be honest with himself.

And surely, there must be some kind of reason for the blonde's single status, even after all these years…Sasuke sure had one, and if you took a quick look in his mind it was very simple. All he could think about, all he wanted to think about- and thus all he ever thought about was Uzumaki Naruto. He was madly in love with the jinchuuriki.

'Yeah, a short duo one. Just some basic rebels rampaging around in the land of fire. According to the Hokage-sama we should be done in about three days.'

Naruto gave a fierce nod, and jumped up, waving his arms around to loosen up.

He was still smiling brightly when he grabbed Sasuke's arm and started running towards the village, pulling the dark-haired boy along.

'Let's go get out stuff then!'

Sasuke knew he should've objected to the way the blonde was dragging him along, but when he saw those two sparkling blue eyes, he really couldn't.

He kept quiet and smiled as Naruto dragged him through Konoha, chattering and smiling all the way, just like he always did.


End file.
